


Not So Careful

by watermelonriddles



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: Blood, F/M, Knifeplay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:34:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21910486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watermelonriddles/pseuds/watermelonriddles
Summary: "[Annie] did make a comment about how I could use [the letter opener] on Dean if he ever tried to get back with me,” Beth comments as she begins to open it. “I mean, I doubt it's lethal but hey, maybe her choice was still intentional.” He chuckles a little at that. Really, Dean is the one thing that he and Annie have no trouble agreeing on. Nonetheless, Beth ignores him as she gets the sword-shaped letter opener free and gently runs the tip of it over Rio’s hand. “Just have to be careful.”When he doesn’t answer, her eyes go to his but he’s too busy watching the letter opener which is still pressed against the back of his hand. Curiously, Beth runs it up his arm, careful not to press too hard, and smiles a little as he shivers. Pulling her leg up onto the bed, she shuffles closer to him before pressing the tip of the sword to his chest and slowly circling his left nipple with it, being sure not to get too close.“You ain’t gotta be that careful.”And when she lifts her eyes to meet his, he’s got that look. The one that always makes a lump form in her throat and for her to fall back into bed with him without a single thought of what they have to do that day.
Relationships: Beth Boland/Rio
Comments: 28
Kudos: 130





	Not So Careful

**Author's Note:**

> There's a lot of tags similar to the ones I used, so feel free to point out any that are missing and/or that should be changed to something else :)

Rio makes a sound of disappointment as Beth manages to slip out of bed. She doesn’t even dare look back at him as she grabs her robe and pulls it on because she just knows it’ll only result in her going straight back to bed and she honestly needs at least a moment away from the post-sex haze he’s left her in.

She slips into the en-suite. There’s the sound of him moving on the bed as she goes to the toilet and splashes some water on her face as soon as she’s done with washing her hands. Standing in front of the mirror, she drops the robe off her left shoulder to see the marks just below her collarbone where he bit her. Her finger runs over it gently, thinking about all of the other places on her skin where he had sucked and bitten her and left a variety of different marks. It makes her shiver and she promptly pulls her robe back up.

Even the idea of something like that would have had her running for the hills when she was with Dean. She couldn’t imagine his mouth all over her like that. The one (and only) time had been when they were still in school. Dean had left a fairly large bruise on the side of her neck. She had protested that it couldn’t be too big as he began to kiss her neck but of course, it was. Sure, it felt good but he wasn’t the one that had to try and cover it up. ( _It’s just a love bite, Bethie. People will think it’s cool. They’ll be jealous)._

Beth shakes the thoughts from her head and instead focuses back on Rio and just- _God_ , she’s pretty sure there isn’t much that she would say no to when it comes to him.

Stepping out into the bedroom, she finds Rio sitting up in bed with his back against the headboard and the sheet barely covering him. He’s got something in his hand, studying it carefully before his attention turns to her. She gives him a curious look as she wanders closer.

“Remember seeing this in your nightstand a couple weeks ago.”

And, right, he had rummaged through it looking for condoms. It was before they had decided that they didn’t need to use them anymore and well, neither of them had really gone back into the draw again. So really, that only poses more questions than answers because, if she’s being honest, Beth’s not entirely sure what’s actually in there. She tries to rack her brain as she stops by the side of the bed, trying to remember what on earth she’s thrown in there since the last time he rummaged through that draw.

He waits as she sits down so that she’s facing him with one leg dangling off the side of the bed. Once she’s settled, he passes her a plastic box and as soon as she takes it, she realises what it is and laughs a little.

“It’s a letter opener,” she explains as if it doesn’t say that right on the box and she guesses that the odd part is the fact that it’s shaped like a sword. Admittedly though, she hasn’t looked at it since she was first given it. “It was a gift from Annie. Although, I’m not entirely sure where she got it because it’s not exactly blunt.” In fact, it had promptly gone in the draw so none of the kids would accidentally pick it up thinking it was a toy.

Rio raises a brow. “Nah?”

“She did make a comment about how I could use it on Dean if he ever tried to get back with me,” Beth comments as she begins to open it. “I mean, I doubt it's _lethal_ but hey, maybe her choice was still intentional.” He chuckles a little at that. Really, Dean is the one thing that he and Annie have no trouble agreeing on. Nonetheless, Beth ignores him as she gets the sword-shaped letter opener free and gently runs the tip of it over Rio’s hand. “Just have to be careful.”

When he doesn’t answer, her eyes go to his but he’s too busy watching the letter opener which is still pressed against the back of his hand. Curiously, Beth runs it up his arm, careful not to press too hard, and smiles a little as he shivers. Pulling her leg up onto the bed, she shuffles closer to him before pressing the tip of the sword to his chest and slowly circling his left nipple with it, being sure not to get too close.

“You ain’t gotta be _that_ careful.”

And when she lifts her eyes to meet his, he’s got _that_ look. The one that always makes a lump form in her throat and for her to fall back into bed with him without a single thought of what they have to do that day. Only thing is, this time they’ve got nothing to do for the rest of the weekend and well, staying in bed the entire time had seemed like an appealing idea so she allows herself to give in a little to that look.

Gently, Beth circles the other nipple before dragging the tip of the blade across his skin to the centre of his chest. She presses down ever so slightly as she drags it down to his belly button. It’s just enough to leave a faint line from the pressure but it disappears soon after. On the way back up, he shivers but tries to catch it, tries to remain completely still. When she gets to the top again, she notices the very faint, red line that she’s left and now she decides to really test if he’s right.

This time, she only moves the blade down the tiniest distance but applies enough pressure that it nicks his skin. It’s nothing at all, he barely flinches, and as soon as she uses her thumb to swipe at the tiny bead of blood, it stops bleeding altogether. Still, she glances at him and he just smirks, raising a brow. And, _okay_ , she thinks.

Shifting on the bed, she tugs the sheet down away from him. She moves to straddle him but kneels up above him with her free hand on his shoulder. He pulls at the tie around her robe so it comes lose as she looks down at his chest, debating what to do next. Eventually, she settles on bringing the letter opener to a spot just an inch, maybe two, above his right nipple. Once again, she cuts just deep enough to bring up the tiniest bead of blood before she swipes it away with her thumb. Rio’s still looking amused, his hand settling against her hip, but it’s his other hand she forgets to watch and a second later, his fingers find their way between her legs and begin to circle at her clit.

“ _Shit,_ ” Beth curses, hand tightening against his shoulder.

Rio chuckles. “Keep going.”

His fingers continue to move against her as his eyes dart down to the letter opener and just- _Right_. Beth tightens her grip on it and when she lifts it back up, Rio’s hand stills but stays where it is between her legs. She’s conscious of his fingers and it’s only _just_ a little easier to concentrate. Still, she presses the tip of the letter opener against that same spot, just an inch or two, above his right nipple. Only, as she begins to drag it along to the left, hoping to draw patterns all over his chest, to make him shiver again, Rio’s fingers circle her clit and she instinctively presses down on the letter opener. It’s just ever so slightly and she’s able to pull it away quickly.

It helps that his fingers have stilled again but there’s a small trickle of blood where the tip of the little sword has cut his skin. It’s more than the previous beads but still, after a few swipes of her thumb, it begins to stop. 

“I’m so sorry,” she says quickly. “I didn’t mean-”

But as soon as she lifts her head, he’s surging forward. He kisses her so hard that she has to grip at his shoulder to stop from falling back. He wraps an arm around her, holding her in place, and Beth just about manages to put the letter opener on the nightstand.

“No need to be so careful,” he tells her again.

Then his fingers are circling her clit and Beth just gasps at the added pressure. As her head almost drops forward, she grasps at his wrist to pull his hand away. He makes a disappointed sound in the back of his throat until she reaches down between them to take a hold of him and he stills completely. She lines herself up, not even taking a second before she slowly sinks down onto him and it’s her turn to elicit a gasp from him.

“How careful _do_ I have to be?” she asks.

Rio’s hand grasps at her hips. “How about I tell you when to stop?”

Beth swallows, nods, but _God_ , she’s not used to this. She usually has some kind of control when she’s with him but not like this. It’s… _Different_. Regardless, she places both hands over his shoulders and slowly lifts herself up before sinking back down onto him. She does it a few times, taking a leisurely pace, waiting for what she knows will happen next and it does.

When she lifts up again, he waits barely a beat before thrusting up into her and Beth gasps. Her nails dig into his skin and he hisses. Every time she raises up and goes to sink back down onto him, he thrusts up to meet her. And each time he does, her nails dig into his skin. Eventually, his hands are on her ass and they’re both moving so frantically that she can feel her hands moving against his shoulders and back, her nails scratching against him. She loses all sense of everything going on around her, doesn’t quite know how much pressure she’s applying, what kind of marks she’s leaving. But he doesn’t tell her to stop, so she doesn’t worry about it.

As their movements begin to slow, Beth leans in to kiss the corner of his mouth. While one of his hands slips round to grasp at her hip again, his other hand finds its way to her clit and begins to circle it. Pulling her head back to look at him, Beth bites her lip as he licks at his. One of her hands is at the back of his neck where she scratches ever so lightly and he drops his head a little, his eyes drifting shut. He seems to focus entirely on the feeling of her hand and making sure he applies just the right amount of pressure against her clit.

It’s the perfect pace. Enough for Beth to start moaning as Rio lifts his head, sucking his bottom lip in between his teeth as he watches her, but not enough to bring her to the edge just yet. It works because he lets her set her own pace as she continues to ride him. She moves slow and steady enough to draw the whole thing out just a little bit longer for him as well.

Only, whenever she digs her nails in, he thrusts _hard_ up into her and when he rubs at her clit just a little bit faster, she slams back down onto him. It’s eventually a mess of movements, their perfect pacing pretty much forgotten until he’s making her come so hard she practically cries out his name between moans before he kisses her deeply, drowning out the sounds.

Rio bites at her bottom lip before licking at it and he fucks her so hard that it’s not long before he’s gasping and moaning against Beth’s mouth eliciting more moans from her. She holds onto him tightly as he thrusts once... Twice... Three more times before he comes inside of her and stills completely.

Attempting to lift off of him, Rio wraps his arms around her in protest in order to hold her in place. Beth drops her head to his shoulder and kisses his skin repeatedly until he eventually lets go of her and she’s able to lift up and settle on the bed beside him. Curiously, she touches his arm and starts to turn him. He twists willingly until she can see the marks she’s left on his back.

“O _h_ ,” Beth says softly. There are a few spots when she’s broken his skin but mostly, it’s red marks.

“How is it?”

And _God_ , she can’t see his face but she _can_ hear the absolute delight in his voice. “It’s not so bad. Probably won’t take too long to fade.”

Rio turns back and she’s forced to stop examining the marks. He shrugs, giving her that usual smirk. “Maybe we gotta try harder next time.”

Beth thinks about the ache that’s already starting to grow in her legs and between them. Thinks about how her chest is still heaving a little and she hasn’t quite caught her breath back yet and just… She’s not entirely sure she’s built for much more.

“I got you,” he says like he’s reading her mind as his smirk turns into a lazy grin.

She hums a little at that and gets off the bed, this time with no protest from him. On the way to the en-suite, she looks back over her shoulder at him. He’s watching her carefully, head tilted ever so slightly to one side. Beth grins at the sight of him.

“You gonna prove it to me?”

And as she pushes the en-suite door open, the sound of Rio scrambling to get off the bed is answer enough. 

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, listen, I was feeling some kind of way and I needed cheering up and I _really_ wanted to write something like this. It's not exactly what I had in mind - I originally wanted to write something a little less... Tame, at least when it came to the whole knifeplay situation - but it basically worked in making me feel better so hey ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it, haha.


End file.
